Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions. For example, treadmills allow a person to walk or run in place; stepper machines and climber machines allow a person to climb in place; bicycle machines allow a person to pedal in place; and still other machines allow a person to skate and/or stride in place. Yet another type of exercise equipment facilitates relatively more complicated exercise motions and/or better simulates real life activity. Such equipment typically links a relatively simple motion, such as circular, to a relatively more complex motion, such as elliptical. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved elliptical motion exercise machine.